gtafandomcom-20200222-history
FBI Washington
The FBI Washington is a Washington four-door sedan adopted for use by the FBI in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. It has better handling and is faster than the standard Washington. Description Design When first introduced in GTA Vice City, the FBI Washington sports only minor differences that distinguish it from a conventional Washington. The most evident difference is its unique body color (dark gray in GTA Vice City, and white in GTA Vice City Stories), as well as side trims that run from the front to the back and over the wheel wells. The FBI Washington is more stable than the Police Car in the game, which has a tendency to roll on the slightest grade. The player may also use the FBI Washington to start Vigilante missions. Unlike the FBI Rancher, the FBI Washington emits a siren but has neither a visible strobe light nor an actual light emitted from the where the "invisible" strobe light should be. This flaw was rectified in GTA Vice City Stories, in which a red light is emitted from the dashboard (without an actual strobe light visible). Regardless, the FBI Washington's siren can be used to clear the road ahead from traffic. The FBI Washington is a undercover car but due to its only kind with it's dark gray body color its stands out from the rest of the traffic. Adoption by the FBI While implied to be used by the FBI to pursue a player with a 5-star wanted level, the FBI Washington is not normally driven by FBI agents in GTA Vice City, as the FBI Rancher already serves this purpose. Instead, the FBI Washington is only available behind a music store just south of the Well Stacked Pizza in Downtown Vice City. In GTA Vice City Stories, however, the FBI Washington effectively replaces the FBI Rancher as the vehicle of choice by the FBI. Color In GTA Vice City Stories, the FBI Washington's original color is white, but when the player first gets 5 wanted stars and these vehicles start appearing, the car sometimes appear black, though it changes its color back to white after some time. Sometimes, FBI Washington's can mysteriously change color when driving, right before the players' eyes. Also, the FBI Washington's that are used for barricading the roads are white. In GTA Vice City, the FBI Washington always appears in a dark gray colour with some chrome trimming down the side of the car. Trivia * Due to its near similar design to a regular Washington, the FBI Washington can occasionally be confused as being used by the French during "All Hands On Deck" in GTA Vice City. However, their cars are actually regular Washingtons, as evidenced by their lack of side trimming and the fact that they are black, while the FBI Washington is dark gray. * In GTA Vice City, the FBI Washington is one of the only two law enforcement vehicles that can be repaired/resprayed at the Pay 'n' Spray. (The other being the VCPD Cheetah). Even though the FBI Washington can be resprayed, the FBI Rancher can not. * In GTA Vice City Stories, however, the car cannot be repaired/resprayed thus making it difficult to obtain one, one way to get on is to survive a five-star rampage and then going to the Pay N' Spray hopefully having the chance of the car being there, but since the FBI blockades in GTA Vice City Stories easily take down any car the best way to do this is to buy a bullet-proof vehicle and then getting five-stars, going to the Pay N' Spray and if the blockade was near the area then there should be an FBI Washington. Locations *Parked behind Rock City (GTA Vice City) See also * Washington, civilian equivalent. * Special Agent Car, GTA 2 equivalent. * FBI Car, GTA III and GTA Advance equivalents. * FBI Cruiser, GTA Liberty City Stories equivalent. * FIB Buffalo, GTA IV equivalent. }} de:Washington es:FBI Washington fr:FBI Washington pl:FBI Washington Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:FBI Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes